Erebus's Never-Ending Mist (Guide)
=Introduction= This is a fun noncompetitive build that allows the user to end the game with a Erebus built for major griefing. It works best when played on maps where there are a small number of lanes that the grunts use (Cataract, Crucible and Exile for example.) The objective of the build is to have your demigod's mana regeneration up to a point where you can stay in mist form indefinitely. =Items= Mist uses 125 mana a second and prevents you from capturing flags, moving or being healed... But you do damage and can't be damaged. If you can regain over 125 mana a second then you don't need to leave Mist form and can do annoying thing like... escape from any battle, kill all of the opposing teams grunts and just plan be unkillable. No one piece of gear will allow this much mana regeneration so you'll need multiple pieces. Until that point you should focus on Lord Erebus's other abilities that use mana. Item that you'll need in order of cost are. Scaled Helm (550 gold) Plenor Battlecrown (1500 gold) Vlemish Faceguard (1750 gold) Hungarling's Crown (6500 gold) Heart of Life (4250 gold) Cloak of Flames (10000 gold) In order of usefulness Hungarling's Crown (6500 gold) Cloak of Flames (10000 gold) Vlemish Faceguard (1750 gold) Heart of Life (4250 gold) Plenor Battlecrown (1500 gold) Scaled Helm (550 gold) Because this build is so dependant on having specific gear purchased the favor item Magical Coin Pouch will allow for a quicker build. Usually I don't purchase any item at the start of the match and go to battle cautiously, wait until I can afford the Vlemish Faceguard then return to item shop. From there a good order to purchase the items is Plenor Battlecrown, Hungarling's Crown, Heart of Life, Cloak Flames (Occasionally skipping the Heart of Life if you can get away with it.) Obviously that's alot of gold 19,750 gold or 17,775 gold with the Magical Coin Pouch. Groundworks (Level 1-10) What you have to do is play as you normally but try to net as much gold as possible. Your not going to be as fast as some of the other demigod as your aren't spending gold on boots, so it's better for you to play defensively and have demigod come to you. Your focus on so much on Mana Regeration benefits Erebus' other mana dependant abilities (Bite and Bat Swarm.) While charm would seem like good ability as well I personally don't place points (As will be seen below.) If you need to escape from battle for a bit use Mist even if you haven't reached a sufficent mana regeneration rate to remain there indefinately. Most of the items on the list increase your mana total as well as regeneration so even with a 2 or 3 item you can usually remain in mist form for a reasonable time for teamates to help you out. If your ever low on hit points bite something, your mana should regenerate fast enough that you be at 100% mana and 100% hit point all the time even if your just biting basic creeps. Despite the fact this build is based on using the Mist ability your first point should go on Bite. Bite is a great ability both to cause damage and to get hit points, plus it slow down your openent which will allows you to catch up to them (This build tend to create a very slow Erebus. Because it takes so long to get enough gold for your Mana regeneration rate to be high enough to be in mist form permanently you should be able to defend yourself and killing demigods increase you level and nets you money. A example build is below. 1.) Bite 2.) Mist 3.) Improved Conversion Aura 4.) Bite 5.) Bat Swarm 6.) Coven 7.) Bite 8.) Mist 9.) Mist 10.) Bite So to sum up get a flag in a creep lane, kill the creeps and bite anyone that comes close to you. If you need a breather use Myst. Use BatSwarm to catch up to demigods or to escape and keep going back and buying more items so your mana regeneration goes up. Mid- to Endgame (Level 11-20) Once you've reached the point where you can ether stay in mist form permanently or stay in mist for for several minutes now it's time to get aggressive. Most maps have a particular area where all or most of the grunts have to walk. Stay in the area and use Mist form ether 100% of the time or as often as possible. This will net you tons of money and experience points. When you gain a level your mana buffs so if your killing enough creep you can really stay in the mist for a long time. If a group of demigods try to chase you down turn into Mist and either wait them out (Killing creeps at the same time.) or call your team mates to help you out. Eventually you should be able to turn into Mist in a spot that will prevent all or nearly all of the grunts from reaching your citadel. At this point spend all your money on citadel upgrades and let your team mates and grunts win you the game. (You're probably be at 20th level at this point anyway.) category:guides category:Lord Erebus Guides